Herpes simplex viruses (HSV) have been associated with cervical and oral cancer in numerous studies and are able to transform cells in vitro. Serological data has shown that patients with certain cancers have an increased antibody titer to HSV. Immunological studies have suggested the presence of HSV antigens in tissue from oral and cervical cancer of dysplasia. Other investigators have demonstrated the presence of HSV mRNA in cervical cancer by in-situ hybridization. This project will attempt to utilize this technique to search for HSV-1 associated RNA in oral cancer specimens. In addition to this, experiments will also be set up to examine tissue specimens for HSV-1 antigens and analyze the patients serum for antibodies to HSV-1. In particular this study will attempt to answer the following questions: (1) Do oral cancer patients have an increased antibody titer to HSV-1? (2) Are HSV-1 associated antigens present on oral cancer cells? (3) Do oral cancer cells contain HSV-1 associated RNA? While the role of herpes type viruses in oncogenesis is well documented in animals, its etiologic importance in oncogenesis in man is not yet clear. Epidemiologic and serologic evidence have shown a positive association between previous infection and the development of cervical and oral cancer. The presence of viral associated antigens on cancer cells strengthens this relationship and the presence of such viral tumor associated antigens is well documented in other viral induced tumors. Demonstration of viral nucleic acid in cancer cells would provide even stronger evidence for a causative role of HSV in oral oncogenesis.